Guidelines
Please follow the Guidelines before editing!! * You must be at least 13 years old to edit this Wikia, you have blocked until you’re at the age of being able to legally edit. This is one of the primary rules of Wikia's Terms of Use. * Due to vandalism and immaturity from anonymous IP users in the past, you must be logged in to an official Wikia account to edit, comment, or send messages on this wiki. Setting up an account is very easy and can be helpful with keeping track of your edits, and it is also more secure. * Please use the English language when speaking or making edits. An exception to this is on international dub page names. * For your safety and privacy, we ask that you please don't upload a picture of yourself to the wiki. If you've already done this in the past and want it removed, please don't hesitate to ask one of our admins to delete it. * This wiki is only for legitimate information. Please don't post any fanon/made up material. ** Roleplaying also falls under this guideline. Messages, blog posts, or comments including such will be promptly removed. * Please ask Spuffy Einstein (DubbingDubs) before copying our templates or CSS to another wiki. It is very difficult to work with the CSS coding, and it is rude to take it without asking and giving credit. * If you would like to create a page on this wiki, but are inexperienced with Wikia editing/coding, please ask Spuffy Einstein (DubbingDubs) through his message wall for assistance. They will gladly assist with a problem or any other issue. ** You may also contact them for general tips or to report a user for violating our guidelines, which is further detailed below. Comments ** Spamming senseless or otherwise unnecessary comments will result in a permanent ban. Some examples of this are posting random symbols & letters, single words with no meaning, etc. ** All caps comments are only allowed when being positive. (eg. LEO IS THE BEST!) Comments that appear to be negatively screaming will also be removed. ** The Little Einsteins do not like to hear bad language. Any comment, blog post, talk page, or any edit involving any obscene or sexual language is against the rules. ** No spamming in the comments. Comments like these are a waste of time and do not need to be here, period. ** Advertising isn't allowed. This includes promoting fanfiction stories, groups, or other websites outside of Wikia. ** Commenting in mass is considered spam. (eg. Making 20 comments in less than 10 minutes) '' EDITING'' ** No vandalizing. Vandalizing is editing a page to include false or silly information, or making the entire page blank. For example, changing one word to an obscenity will be reverted. ** Creation of useless pages (such as definitions of words, random gibberish) will be quickly deleted. ** When uploading images to a page, please ensure that it is a screenshot or graphic of the show. Pictures of a television/screen taken on a camera aren't accepted. *** Pictures that have graffiti on them are also unacceptable (eg. A picture of Leo that was drawn on using Microsoft Paint). *** Some unrelated pictures are allowed on blog posts and profile pages. ** If you find the name of a episode that isn't on the wiki yet, please provide a link of it to an administrator before creating it. ** Renaming a page is Not Allowed unless you ask! ** Please do not revert/undo an administrator's edit unless there is a typo they didn't notice. Personal Behavior * Threatening, bullying, or any form of harassment towards another is not tolerated. Doing so will result in a block and possibly a report to Wikia Staff. ** Heckling someone for liking the show or being above the target demographic is also considered harassment. * Please do not claim to be someone else, such as a voice actor or producer without reliable proof. * Editing someone else's profile page is not allowed unless they gave you permission. Blocked / Banned * If you are blocked for a valid reason, please don't attempt to return with different source/device such as your phone or another computer, or a VPN. That will also be blocked (unless you kindly appeal your block with manners). This is what is called block evasion. ** Harassment of administrators about a block on separate wikis will result in a block extension unless it is done in a very peaceful and respectful manner. ** If your account as accidentally or have been blocked on the wiki without context, feel free to appeal to either Spuffy or Kansel on community central. Category:Guidlines Category:Rules